


The Words Unsaid

by killingsaray



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Bite Kink, Estrella’s Quinces Takes A Strange Turn, F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn With Plot, Saray Knows What They Really Need, Semi-Public Sex, Zulema’s Not Good With Words, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “Who says I’m stressed?”“The tense look on your face.” The taller woman nods towards the window where they have the perfect view of Zulema, still leaning against the car and grinning at her goddaughter who is chattering excitedly. “Zulema’s lighting up another cigarette.”“It’s nothing.” Macarena shrugs and finishes off the beer. “She’s upset about something stupid as usual.”Saray doesn’t say anything. She just waits expectantly because she knows that Blondie has never been good at keeping secrets.ORThe one where Zulema has to find the right words or lose Macarena forever.
Relationships: Saray Vargas/Mala Rodriguez, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 92
Kudos: 237





	1. When You’re Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Mala Rodriguez is the actress/model/musician that played Saray’s happy ending in season 4 of Vis A Vis. she, Alba and Najwa are all really good friends, so I used her because she didn’t have a name in the series. 🥺

* * *

_“Remember not only to say the right thing in the right place, but far more difficult still, to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment.”_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

“I don’t think I’m asking for much,” Zulema mutters as she steers the car singlehandedly while rifling through the breast pocket of her dark suit for her cigarettes and lighter. She hits paydirt and pulls them successfully from the satin material. Then she is using her knee to steer as she lights the tobacco, inhaling deeply. Zulema savors the taste before exhaling. She can feel the effects of the nicotine trying to slowly dissipate her anger. But when it’s gone, the only thing left is her frustration with Macarena. 

And that is a taste she doesn’t savor. 

Macarena groans, her eyes reaching the heavens, and she throws one hand up dramatically before turning to look out of the window. They have been arguing since they left the house. And it is the same argument they have been having for the last two days.

* * *

_“Madrina_ ’s here!” Estrella excitedly yells from her perch at the bay window of the living room. “ _Con tía Maca_!”

Saray joins her at the window and watches as a suit-clad Zulema slams the car door and leans against it to light another cigarette. Macarena says something to Zulema who turns her head in the opposite direction as if she’s admiring the view. Maca shakes her head in a huff and heads toward the front door, an enormous gift in her hand and the tail of her floral-print sundress gliding behind her. 

Before the doorbell can even ring, Estrella is opening the door and throwing herself against Maca as best she can with the gift as an obstacle. 

“Saray! Who is this grown woman hugging me? It can’t be my Estrellita, because _my_ Estrellita is still a baby.” Maca calls into the doorway. Saray steps into view, smiling proudly. 

“Don’t get her started again, _tía_. She’s already cried twice this morning,” Estrella confesses.

“Don’t believe a word this thing says. I am and will always be a badass,” Saray laughs and she pulls Maca into a side embrace. They kiss each other’s cheeks in greeting and then Saray juts her chin over to Zulema, telling Estrella, “Go say hi to your godmother, yeah?”

“ _Feliz cumpleas_ , _mi amor_.” Maca tells Estrella who kisses her cheek before running off towards Zulema. Saray takes the heavy gift from the blonde and ushers her inside. The house is decorated beautifully in pinks and yellows for Estrella’s quinceañera. Large bouquets of flowers and streamers were scattered about but the house was still quiet. Maca and Zulema had promised to arrive early to help set up, but it seems to Maca that Saray and her wife, Mala, has it covered. It was perfect, really. Now, all they have to focus on is how lovely it is going to be nice to help get Estrella ready for her big day without the hustle and bustle of a hundred friends and family members around. 

Saray places the gift on a large table in the kitchen where two other gifts already sit and leans against the counter. “Beer?”

“It’s 11:00.”

“Exactly.” Saray says and pulls two glass bottles from the icebox. “We’re already behind.”

She hands one to Macarena. They open them together, tapping the bottles against one another in silent cheers before drinking deeply. 

“I know why I’m stressed.” Saray gestures absently to the decorations. “But why are you?”

“Who says I’m stressed?”

“The tense look on your face.” The taller woman nods towards the window where they have the perfect view of Zulema, still leaning against the car and grinning at her goddaughter who is chattering excitedly. “Zulema’s lighting up another cigarette.”

“It’s nothing.” Macarena shrugs and finishes off the beer. “She’s upset about something stupid as usual.”

Saray doesn’t say anything. She just waits expectantly because she knows that Blondie has never been good at keeping secrets.

Ten seconds. That is the new record for her. 

“She wants to get married,” blurts out Macarena. Saray’s dark brows go up and she nearly chokes on the swallow of beer she’s taking. She coughs twice, followed by shocked laughter. 

“What? Zule asked you to marry her?”

“I guess.”

“You… guess?”

“She more or less put a ring on the breakfast table and said ‘here’.”

Saray mouthed ‘wow’ into her next sip. “And what did you say?”

“I asked if she was proposing.”

“And?”

“And she said ‘it makes sense. if we ever get caught, we can’t testify against one another because we’ll be married’.” Maca replies, deepening her voice dramatically to mock Zulema. 

Ah. Now they were beginning to get to the root of the issue. 

“Maca, Zulema doesn’t really know how to express her emotions. She didn’t grow up with loving parents and siblings and cousins like we did.” Saray reminds her. “You should know that this comes from her heart and not from her brain.”

Before Maca responds, the front door opens and shuts as Zulema and Estrella step inside. 

The mood shifts as she and Saray lock eyes. “Where the fuck have you been, bitch?”

Zulema glances between the woman who is like a sister to her and the woman who has somehow stolen her heart.

_The rotten fucking thief._

“Everywhere. Nowhere,” Zulema responds, cryptically. It is for the best, really, that none of them know exactly what she and Maca have been up to. 

Plausible deniability and all that.

“Ooo. Dangerous,” Saray laughs. She never has taken Zulema seriously because she knows just how big of a heart the older woman has. 

Zulema crosses the small divide between herself and Saray and she hugs her old friend tightly. 

“It’s good to see you, _hermanita_.”

“Better to be seen and not viewed.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Zulema responds, taking the half-finished beer from Saray’s hand and drinking from it. 

“Now, feed me. I’m starving.”

* * *

Getting Estrella ready is a task in itself. Her dress takes both Saray and Mala to carry and the additional teamwork of Maca and Zule to help her into it. But it is so worth it. When it is all said and done, Estrella looks like the princess she is. Saray and Maca tear up and Mala takes hundreds of pictures of each small moment.

None of them are very religious, so Estrella’s quinceañera is really just an excuse for a big party to get everyone together. The guest of honor, herself, is more than happy to be the center of attention. Once everyone is settled in, eating, drinking and having a good time, the foursome heads into the kitchen to sit around the table and talk. 

Or argue, in Zulema and Maca’s case. They nitpick at everything the other says. Zulema huffs and shuts down while Macarena tries to open the dialogue, and in the end, they get nowhere, until finally Saray can’t take it anymore.

“For the love of god, when was the last time you two fucked properly?” Saray teases. 

Maca and Zulema stop bickering. Zulema’s silence and the way Maca begins picking at the label of her beer bottle tells Saray everything she needs to know. “There’s your problem. You two just need a nice, angry fuck session.” 

“Saray,” scolds Mala. Saray only grins and throws an arm around her neck, kissing her cheek. 

“We could too, y’know.” She wiggles her brows and Mala smiles.

“Focus, hornball. We’re supposed to be helping your friends,” Mala jokes. 

“Right. Well,” Saray turns back to the two women across from her, “our bedroom’s free.”

“Ew.” Maca expresses. Zulema exhales a puff of laughter that sounds a lot like a stifled laugh before she leans further back into her chair. 

“ _Mamí_ , we’re going to start the dancing in fifteen minutes.” Estrella runs in to announce. “ _Madrína_ , you’re the third person I’ll be dancing with.”

“What?” Zulema looks shocked and appalled at the idea of her dancing in the middle of a quinces. 

“It’s tradition.” Saray rubs it in. 

Zulema looks like she wants to protest, but all she does is still her expression and gives a firm nod. When Estrella disappears again, she decides she no longer wants to be a part of the conversation. She stands to her feet and grabs her beer. 

“Where are you going?” Macarena demands.

“I need a cigarette.” 

Saray grins. “There isn’t enough tobacco in the world to give you what you need right now.”

Zulema makes a quick shushing noise that only makes Saray laugh. 

Once outside, Zulema lights up another cigarette and walks around to the side of the house for some peace and quiet, only to be greeted by the unfortunate sight of her goddaughter kissing a boy. She shakes her head, amused. Clearing her throat theatrically, Zulema causally rests her right shoulder against the wall. Estrella and her friend jump apart, looking every bit caught. 

The flick, swish of Zulema’s lighter. She crosses one ankle over the other and lights her cigarette. Juts her chin at the boy. 

“Who are you?”

“M-me?”

“No, the ghost behind you.” And Zulema has to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing because the poor little idiot actually turns around. What is it they say? Looks aren’t everything? “Yes, you. Who are you?”

“Gael, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” Zulema _does_ laugh then. “Jesus Christ.”

 _This was going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m @killingsaray over on twitter and melvncholymvmi on tumblr if you guys wanna say hi! ✨


	2. When You’re Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not happy with this chapter, but fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

“ _ Madrina _ ,” warns Estrella.

Zulema keeps her eyes locked on Gael’s, but addresses Estrella, “What? I’m just getting to know Gael here. Gael, has Estrella told you about me? About how I met her mother?”

“No, ma’am.”

Zulema hums in acknowledgment. Takes a puff of her cigarette. “In prison.”

Estrella makes a squeak of annoyance. Gael’s brows lift. He shifts back half of a step, not quite afraid, but not quite in a challenging stance either. 

“You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve done to protect her mother, and I would do the same to protect her.” Zulema takes another drag of her cigarette. “Are we clear?”

Gael looks at Estrella who is staring daggers into Zulema’s

face. 

“What’s going on here?” Maca’s voice comes from just over Zulema’s left shoulder. 

“I was just telling Gael that if he hurts my goddaughter in any way, I’ll find the thing he loves the most and destroy it if it’s the last thing I do.”

Macarena chuckles and leans a forearm coolly against Zulema’s shoulder. “Wait, are we going to be cutting off appendages? Because I think Saray is better at that. Should I go get her?” Maca pokes a thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of Saray. 

“ _ Tía _ !” Estrella groans. Gael’s face pales just a bit.

“Uh, m-maybe we should go back to the party.” He suggests. 

“Yes. Maybe you should. I hear the dancing is starting in fifteen minutes.” Maca tells him. 

With one last wary glance at Zulema and Macarena, the young pair turn and head back toward the sounds of laughter and music. Just before they round the corner, Estrella turns back around and sticks her tongue out at them. Zulema winks at her while Macarena sticks her tongue in return. No sooner do the children disappear, Maca removes her hand from Zule’s shoulder and Zulema leans back against the brick wall of the house. 

They are good at that: being a team when they have to and then continuing to bicker afterward. Sometimes even during. 

But Maca can’t take it any longer. So, she plucks the cigarette from Zulema’s fingers and takes a puff, delighting in the brunette’s annoyed expression. She grins at her partner before dropping the remaining cigarette into the grass and using her foot to crush the embers. 

“You really piss me off,” Zulema says. Because it’s the truth and Maca knows as much. 

“Yeah? Well, you’re no walk in the park either, Zulema Zahir.”

“If you don’t want to marry me, just say so.”

“Who says I don’t want to marry you?”

“You were very clear with the lack of response.”

Maca rolls her eyes and scoffs, “You didn’t even ask a question!”

“I shouldn’t have to!”

“You don’t but, Jesus Christ, it would be nice if you did!” 

Zulema does the thing that lets Maca know she is going to win this fight. Dark eyes reach the heavens and she turns her head to the left as if to say “for fuck’s sake”. 

Neither had noticed when the other started breathing heavily, or when their voices had begun to rise. But both of their chests heave and Zulema breathes fire that matches the one burning in Maca’s eyes. 

In a flash, Zulema’s hand is around her neck. And Maca’s back is against the brick wall.

Then Zulema’s lips are on hers and they’re demanding and all-consuming and they’re all Maca’s brain can think about, much like Zulema herself. She reaches up, presses her own hand against Zulema, wordlessly begging the brunette to squeeze just a bit tighter. She does, and Maca moans into the kiss just before Zulema pulls away. Kisses her way down Maca’s jawline to her neck. Shifts her thumb ever so slightly, giving her the perfect angle to.

“Fuck!” Macarena cries out as Zulema bites down. Hard. “Again.” 

So Zulema bites her again, and neither cares how they are going to explain it to their friends once this quick, intimate moment is over. She soothes the pain by pressing her tongue against it and then sucks on the tender skin. Maca pulls the brunette’s shirt from her pants, fingers working furiously to unbutton and unzip them quickly. Zulema hikes Macarena’s dress up her thighs just enough to grab a handful of her ass before reaching around the front and—.

“Sin bragas?”

Maca smirks and shrugs. “I was hoping after you had a few beers, you’d—.”

Zulema shoots forward, her lips connecting with Maca’s again. Fuck, the woman knows exactly how to push each and everyone one of Zulema’s buttons. And she does it so well. 

Zulema wastes no time cupping a hand over Maca’s pussy, her middle and ring fingers slipping inside and immediately curling until Macarena’s legs nearly give out.

“Yeah,” she breathes, her head nodding. 

Zulema nods her mockingly, a devilish grin on her face. “Yeah?” She asks, her pointer finger joining the other two inside. They move in a corkscrew motion, and Maca has to force herself to focus on the task at hand. This was supposed to be about both of them. 

“Look at me.” Maca pants and it’s both soft and firm at the same time because no one has ever gotten anywhere with Zulema Zahir by trying to strong-arm her into doing anything. Zulema looks at her just in time for Macarena’s hand to dip inside of her underwear and glide easily through warm, slick skin. Her lips part and it takes most of her strength to keep her eyes open when Macarena’s soft fingers circle her clit and then slide further down until she is slipping two fingers easily inside. Zulema’s free hand slams against the wall, her forehead falling against Maca’s.

Fuck, she needs this. 

Her own fingers work in and out of the blonde, whose thighs have parted so perfectly. Zulema has never been more thankful for sundresses in her entire life. 

“Look at me,” repeats Maca and one hand goes to Zulema’s face, gripping her jaw. They gaze into each other’s eyes as they each work toward forcing the other to come undone first. 

A strangled cry escapes from Zulema and her eyes close on their own accord. Maca shushes her half-heartedly, presses her thumb against her clit and rubs it in rhythm with the ones stroking at the deepest parts of Zulema. 

“Fuck!” No sooner has she felt her orgasm wash over her, Zulema feels like she’s got a second wind. 

That’s what sex does for her. It doesn’t consume her every waking thought like it does most people. She doesn’t need it all the time, but when it happens… she feels invincible. Like she can do anything. 

And all she wants to do is make Macarena so lost in her that the only name she can remember is—.

“ _ Zulema _ !” 

_ That’s the one _ , Zulema thinks, smugly. Her arm is working overtime and she knows it will feel tense in the morning, but she could care less because the pleasure on Maca’s face is all she needs. Eyes wrenched shut, mouth open in a silent cry, and her pussy clenching around Zulema’s fingers. All she needs is for Zulema to do  _ the thing _ . 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Maca cries out. Zulema is making quick come hither motions against her front walls and then she hits it:  _ The Spot _ .

And Maca is coming. Hard. 

And Zulema is wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her upright. 

And then...

“Yeaaah!” Saray’s voice shouts. They look up and Saray is leaning out the window, fist-pumping in the air. “That’s my Zule! Whoo!”

“Saray, leave them be!” Mala calls from inside the house.

Maca and Zulema look at each other. Zulema bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling and Maca hides her face in the crook of Zulema’s neck, suddenly shy.

“Maca, you make me as happy as I can be. More than I should allow myself to be.”

Maca understands what she is trying to say. She always did. They really are meant to be. It’s been clear since the moment they’d entered into this partnership. They’d tried to deny, sure; Zulema more than Macarena because that’s just who she is as a person. She denies herself what she wants because the truth is, she isn’t sure she really deserves it. She isn’t sure if she deserves true happiness. 

“Will you marry me?”

Macarena looks up at her, taking the lapels of Zulema’s tailored suit into her hands. She bites her lips, shaking her head slightly, pretending to think. “Mmm. Why should I?”

Zulema’s brows furrow. “Because I love you,” she responds as if Macarena is daft for even asking such a question. Only all it takes is a cheeky smile from Macarena for her to realize that that’s all the blonde wants to hear. Macarena presses a chaste kiss against Zulema’s lips.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” She kisses her again. “I love you too.”

“Whoo! Yes!” Saray cheers, still eavesdropping.

“I can make your death look like a painful accident,  _ gitana _ .”

“ _ Vale _ ,  _ vale _ , but first, we dance!” And she disappears from the window.

Maca and Zule look at one another for a few moments longer. 

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Maca tells her, smoothing her dress back down over her legs. Zulema loves a challenge. Maca shifts closer to Zulema, lips mere centimeters from her. But just before Zulema tried to kiss her, she whispers, “Button your pants and fix your shirt.”

Then she pulls away and starts towards the back of the house where the music has become lively. 

“Quickly. Come on!” Maca calls over her shoulder. 

Zulema readjusts her clothing, and as she’s following behind Macarena, she sighs delightedly with a shake of her head, “Yes, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killingsaray over on twitter, come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> first vis a vis fic. how I’d do?


End file.
